


A Wrench in the Plan

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2016 [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aged up characters, Don't worry, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hesa not involved in this fic, Rey as Anakin Skywalker, Sexy Times, Slavery, Slavery on Tatooine, The Phantom Menace, There is no Jar Jar Binks in this fic, With Edits and GAY GIRLS!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Padmè, Qui-Gon, and Obi Wan have fled the invasion of Naboo and ended up stranded on Tatooine. Enter a force sensitive, slave mechanic named Rey, and feelings. Lots and lots of feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wrench in the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the unholy spawn of another fic that i’m working on where Rey is the reincarnation of Anakin. I might or might not end up writing the Anakin/Finn companion piece that is buzzing around in my mind. 
> 
> I call this pairing Radmè, and Finn/Anakin Finnakin. I hope that you guys enjoy this. 
> 
> A few notes  
> 1\. Padmè is the inherited queen of Naboo. She just came of age, which is why the Separatists think they can force her into an alliance. She's the inherited queen because i don't believe that ANYONE WOULD EVER ELECT A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD TO THE HIGHEST OFFICE IN THEIR NATION! even though Padmè is eighteen i still think that this  
> holds true.  
> 2\. I’m not dealing with the decline of Republic credits. They’re good on Tatooine and Watto’s taking them. I’m way to lazy for that shit.  
> 3\. Shmi is dead, and has been for a long time.  
> 4\. Padmè is eighteen and Rey is sixteen.

Qui-Gon, Obi Wan and Padmè had intended to escape from the Separatists. They hadn't intended for their ship to conk out on a backwater planet in the Outer Rim. It still ends up happening, though. Things almost never go the way that people plan them to, especially when the people are two Jedi and a runaway queen.

"Tatooine?" Obi Wan says, sounding disgusted by the prospect.

“Tatooine,” Qui-Gon confirms. Padmè feels irritated, but she supposes that being stranded on Tatooine is better than being held captive by the Separatists until she signs their ridiculous treaty. Padmè would never sign the treaty anyway. She intends on bringing Naboo into the Republic as soon as possible.

"We’re stuck," Qui-Gon says, "at least until we can find someone to repair the ship."

“This is just fantastic,” Obi Wan mutters.

"If you're going to pout, Obi Wan," Qui-Gon says with a hint of a smile, "then you can stay behind with the ship." Obi Wan’s face falls even further at that, but he glares and walks back into the ship.

 

Padmè escorts Qui-Gon into the city. Surprisingly, it takes nearly an hour to find a shop with a mechanic. This particular shop is run by a Toydarian named Watto.

 

“How can I help you?” the Toydarian asks with a slimy smile. This man reminds her of the politicians that give the entire profession a bad name.

"We need someone to repair our ship," Qui-Gon says.

"Lucky for you," the floating creature says, "I have a mechanic who can fix any ship. She will do it for fifty credits."

"Shouldn't we speak to her about payments directly?" Qui-Gon asks, "she _is_ the mechanic." The creature barks his laughter at that.

"She is mine," he says casually, "her profits belong to me."

"Yours?" Padmè asks. She can hear her own confusion, and hints of disgust in her voice.

"My slave," he says offhandedly, "she belongs to me."

"Slavery is banned," Padmè says, anger and disgust evident in her tone.

"In the Republic," he says, "but we aren't a part of the Republic."

"We won't pay for slave labor," Qui-Gon says.

"Do you want your ship to be repaired or not?" He demands, "I assure you, there isn't a free mechanic in the city, and no one can do a better job than mine." Padmè can feel her anger boiling inside of her, but she forces it to cool. Here she is just a servant girl. She is not the errant queen of Naboo. She can’t argue any further.

"Fine," Qui-Gon agrees, but he doesn't sound happy about it. Padmè feels sick. She can't believe that there are still slaves anywhere in the galaxy. She feels disgusted knowing that she will be contributing to the slave economy.

 

He calls the mechanic, and the girl comes with her box of tools in hand.

"Yes master?" the girl asks, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Their ship needs repaired, it's on the end of town," he says. The girl nods, and starts to make her way towards them. The girl, admittedly, is gorgeous. She has skin that is surprisingly pale for someone from a desert planet, dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that glisten in the sunlight. If they would have met in different circumstances, Padmè would be trying to figure out how to win the girl's favor and get her into bed by this point.

 

The girl's owner grabs her roughly by the forearm, and says, "If you run even ten feet past that ship, your chip will blow." Padmè doesn’t understand what that means, but doesn’t ask. She thinks that might be an invasive question. The slave nods her head, and starts to escort them out of the shop. Padmè is reminded of why she can't try to seduce the girl, and her stomach feels woozy again.

 

The slave girl does not speak to them as they start walking towards their ship. They walk through the sandy streets of the city, trying to avoid speeders and pedestrians alike.

"What's your name?" Padmè asks, a little bit awkwardly. The girl turns her head towards her, and sends her a confused look.

"My name is Rey," she says softly. She seems to find it out that Padmè would even be interested.

"That's a beautiful name," Padmè says, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She feels pathetic, but it's the first thing that comes to her mind. _A beautiful name for a beautiful girl,_ she thinks idly.

"My body is not for sale," the girl says bluntly.

"What?" Padmè asks, sounding scandalized.

"I am not a pleasure slave," Rey says forcefully, looking Padmè dead in the eyes, "and you did not buy time with my body. You paid for me to fix your ship. That's all I'm obligated to do."

"I don't know what you mean," Padmè says, and if it's possible, she blushes even brighter at this. She can't believe that her attraction was that blatant.

"I can see the way that you're looking at me," Rey says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

"I apologize," Padmè says, "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." If it's at all possible, Rey looks even more confused by that.

"And for the record," Padmè says, trying to win back some of her courage, "I think that slavery is wrong. And I only bring willing partners into my bed." Padmè has slept with her fair share of people in her eighteen years: handmaids, senator's kids, and people she has met on diplomatic missions. She would never think of sleeping with someone who could not consent. Now it is Rey's turn to blush, and Padmè hears Qui-Gon laugh ahead of them. She wonders, frantically, how much of their conversation the Jedi listened to.

 

They arrive at the ship, and it looks as completely broken down as it was when they left it. Qui-Gon enters the ship to let Obi Wan know that they’ve arrived, and Padmè opens the hood of the ship for Rey to examine. The girl lies her toolbox down on the sandy ground, and immediately starts looking over the engine. Padmè stands outside in the burning sunlight until Qui-Gon and Obi Wan exit the ship.

 

"Can you fix the ship?” Obi Wan asks. Rey rolls her eyes, and pulls the hood up.

"Of course I can fix it," she says, "I've been repairing engines since I could hold a wrench."

"Really?" Obi Wan asks, sounding skeptical. Obi Wan always sounds skeptical.

"My mum made sure I started learning when I was three years old," Rey says, almost fondly. She takes out a wrench, and starts twisting bolts and making adjustments.

"Why would she do that?" Padmè asks. She couldn't imagine a child that young repairing engines. Kids that age should be running around, playing with toys and loving life.

"If a little slave girl doesn't have a trade of her own, they'll sell her to a brothel," Rey says, as if it's obvious, "anything's better than that." Her eyes meet Padmè's and she blushes, probably remembering their earlier exchange. Then she takes out one of her tools, and sets to work on the engine.

 

Rey refuses to talk to anyone as she works. Obi Wan and Qui-Gon both go back inside the ship, whether it’s to discuss things they don’t feel comfortable speaking about in front of the others or just to get out of the heat, Padmè doesn’t know. Padmè sits on the edge of the ship, and watches Rey work. She watches as the girl figures out the problem, solving the engine like an intricate puzzle. She also watches as she wipes the sweat from her brow, and Padmè is treated to a pleasant view of the girl’s backside as the sunlight pours down on them.

 

"I've got it," Rey finally says, a big smile sprawling across her face.

“I’ll go tell the others,” Padmè says as she enters the ship.

“Qui-Gon, Obi Wan,” she says, “Rey fixed the ship.”

“Ask her to come in,” Qui-Gon tells her. Padmè raises her eyebrow at him, but decides to comply. She walks back out of the ship, and looks to Rey.

“Qui-Gon asked you to come in,” Padmè says. Rey looks a little bit confused, but she apparently doesn’t think all that much of it.

Rey peaks her into the ship’s interior and says, “You wanted to see me?”

“What would you think about becoming a Jedi?” Qui-Gon asks, sounding deadly serious.

“A Jedi?” Rey asks, sounding shocked. She steps fully into the ship then, and Qui-Gon pulls a lever. The ramp curls back into the ship.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon says, “a Jedi.”

Rey actually starts laughing at that, and says, “Sure. _You_ can teach me the ways of the Jedi.” Obi Wan rolls his eyes, but Qui-Gon seems unfazed. He draws his lightsaber, and Rey gasps.

“You really are a Jedi,” she says, sounding breathless.

“Yes,” he says, sounding amused, “I am. And you could be too.”

“Me?” she asks, “a Jedi?” She seems to find the idea absurd.

"You are buzzing with the Force," Qui Gon says.

“What does that even mean?” she asks. Honestly, _Padmè_ doesn’t know what that means, and she had one of the most elite educations on a wealthy planet. She isn’t surprised that Rey doesn’t know what it means.

Qui-Gon explains what exactly the Force is, and how it works differently for people who are sensitive to it. He explains how he could tell that she was Force Sensitive, and how she could become a Jedi.

"You really want me to be a Jedi?" She asks.

"Would you want to be a Jedi?" He asks.

"It would beat being a slave," Rey says.

“Is that a yes?” Qui-Gon asks.

Rey looks confused, but she says, “Yes. Of course.” Qui Gon starts up the ship, and Obi Wan starts preparing the copilot’s controls. Then Rey screams in what sounds like terror. Qui Gon shuts the ship down immediately.

"Rey," Padmè says, frantically, trying to get the other girl to calm down, "Rey, what’s wrong?"

"Don't you know what happens to slaves who try to run!" She screeches. Padmè doesn't know, but she realizes that it can't be good. Qui Gon and Obi Wan look mortified.

"They detonate the chip in the back of your neck," she says, trying to catch her breath and regain some semblance of calm, "if you take off, I'll be dead before we exit the atmosphere."

"Oh Force," Qui Gon says, and looks so frustrated he might scream.

"We aren't just going to leave her," Padmè says, "right?"

"No," Qui Gon says, "of course not. We'll find another way to free you, Rey. We could try to remove your chip, or-"

"If you want to free me," Rey says, "then you'll have to buy me. It's the only way to make sure I get off this planet alive." Padmè can tell that Rey isn't exaggerating.

Qui-Gon doesn’t look happy about it, but he agrees anyways. They speak for a while, Qui-Gon recounting a few tales from the Jedi temple, but then Rey notices that the suns have started to set.

"I need to go back," she says, "or my master will get suspicious."

"I'll come with you", Padmè offers.

"Of course," Rey says, sarcastically, "because that won't be suspicious at all."

"I won't let you go back by yourself," Padmè says.

"I survived sixteen years as a slave without your help," Rey says. She seems disgusted by the very idea of needing help, and she starts walking back to town alone. Padmè follows her.

“I don’t _need_ you to come with me,” Rey grumbles.

“Maybe I just wanted to talk to you?” Padmè suggests. Rey sends her a disbelieving look, but just seems to accept it.

 

They get to Watto’s shop, and then Rey opens up the door to a large garage. There are a few broken down speeders, a few droids that are only half finished, and a large assortment of other items that Rey must be working on repairing. Rey sets down her tools on the counter, and then sits down on a small cot situated against the wall.

 

“Welcome to my home sweet home,” she says sarcastically. Padmè considers sitting down on the cot beside her, but decides that would probably be presumptuous. Instead, she sits down on a wooden stool by the counter.

“It’s nice,” Padmè says, trying to make small-talk.

Rey laughs at her, and says, “Don’t lie to me.” Padmè looks around. Honestly, it isn’t very nice at all. The floor is completely made of sand, and the sand has coated everything from the counter to the cot. It reeks of engine grease and gasoline.

“It’s awful,” Padmè admits.

“Now you’re being honest with me,” Rey says. They sit in silence for a few moments, just taking in each other’s company.

Then Rey breaks the silence by asking, “So where are you from?” Padmè considers telling her the whole truth. She really wants to, but she doesn’t know how the girl will react if she finds out she has a queen in her bedroom/garage combo.

“Naboo,” she finally says. She decides to give Rey at least half of the truth.

This doesn’t seem to mean anything to Rey, so Padmè clarifies, “It’s in the Mid Rim, but we’re not part of the Republic either.”

“You aren’t?” Rey asks.

“No,” Padmè says, “the queen plans to enter the Republic soon, though. She wants to abolish the monarchy.”

“Why would anyone do that?” Rey asks.

“Do what?” Padmè asks. She doesn’t know what Rey is referring to.

“Give up their own power like that,” Rey says, “that’s like all the slave owners suddenly deciding that they just want to free all of their slaves.” Rey seems completely baffled by the idea that someone would do something out of the good of their heart. Padmè supposes that this is understandable, considering the situation that she was born into.

“The queen believes in democracy,” Padmè says, feeling silly for speaking about herself in the third person, “and she wants to help bring it to the galaxy.”

“This queen sounds too good to be true,” Rey says, “have you ever met her?”

“I’m her handmaid,” Padmè lies.

“You’re a slave too?” Rey asks, sounding concerned, but also a little validated.

“No,” Padmè says, “I’m a servant. It’s a paid position.” Rey looks both happy and sad about this revelation.

She takes a moment to think, and then she asks, “What would you do if you were queen?”

“The same thing that the queen is doing now,” Padmè says, instinctively, “I value democracy as well.” Rey rolls her eyes at that.

“Boring,” she says, though she says it with a teasing, sing-song tone.

“Don’t you want to do anything with that sort of power?” Rey says.

“Alright, if I really had to do something else,” Padmè says, deciding to humor her, “then I would conquer Tatooine.”

“Really?” Rey asks, “what would you want with this sandy hell hole?”

“I think that this planet has perks,” Padmè says, making her words sound as flirty as possible. She’s only human, and now that Rey knows she doesn’t _expect_ anything of her, she might as well open the offer. Or at least let her know that it’s on the table. Rey blushes, and Padmè realizes that it might be working.

“And then I’d abolish slavery,” Padmè says.

“You’d conquer a planet just to free me?” Rey asks. She somehow manages to sound both unimpressed and a little bit flattered.

“It’s purely hypothetical, of course,” Padmè says. The Naboo don’t even have a military.

“Of course,” Rey says, but there’s a hint of flirting in her tone as well. She looks around the room, a little awkwardly. Then she notices how far away Padmè really is from her.

“Come sit on the bed with me,” Rey tells her. Padmè can’t tell if it’s a request or a demand, but she obliges either way. When she sits down, it’s closer to Rey than is necessary.

“Tell me about the Jedi,” Rey says. Rey might have gotten some information today from Qui-Gon, but there’s no way that she doesn’t still have a million questions bouncing around in her brain.

“I honestly don’t know all that much about them,” Padmè admits.

“You’re traveling with two of them,” Rey says, as if that should make Padmè an expert.

“We escaped an invasion together,” Padmè says, “but the ways of the Jedi are largely a mystery to people who aren’t in the Order.”

“Come on,” Rey says, sprawling out on the bed. Her head rests in Padmè’s lap, and Padmè’s breath hitches. She wonders if Rey knows how intimate this is, what sort of things this does to Padmè. Judging by the slight smirk on her face, she thinks that she might.

“I’ll settle for much of anything,” Rey says, and _kriff_ does that sound suggestive the way that she says it.

“Jedi have always been the peace keepers of the galaxy,” Padmè says, remembering her own schooling as a young girl, “for thousands of years, children of all species have studied to become Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters, learning lightsaber combat, mind tricks, and.. other things that you can do with the Force.” Padmè only feels a little bad for pulling this out of her ass.

“You will make a fantastic Jedi Knight,” Padmè says earnestly. She doesn’t really mean to flatter Rey. She honestly thinks that the girl will make a good Jedi. She thinks that Rey could do anything she wanted to.

“I was thinking Jedi Master,” Rey says, and her tone shifts from flirty to sultry. Padmè realizes which way this situation is going, and she  _likes_ it. 

“Of course, _Master Rey_ ,” Padmè murmurs. Rey shifts from her position in Padmè’s lap, and sits up high enough to kiss her fiercely on the lips. Padmè kisses her back, trying to drink Rey in. Rey is already hooking her fingers into Padmè’s clothes, trying to figure out how to get them off. Padmè has worked Rey’s rags completely off, and is helping the other girl work on her own.

Rey finally figures out how to completely remove her clothes, and Padmè feels the hot air caress her naked body. She feels Rey hook her fingers into her, and she moans as they slide right in. She's already nearly dripping wet. She has to break the kiss, and try to regain her composure. Rey, for her part, seems completely disappointed when she realizes that Padmè is no longer kissing her.

“Do you want this?” Padmè asks, cautiously. She wants to be sure, because they can’t undo this.

“Of course, Padmè,” Rey says, and something about hearing Rey say her name sends Padmè over the edge. For a moment, Padmè considers just kissing Rey on the lips again. But she decides against it, as she realizes that it’s doubtful that anyone has ever eaten Rey out. She finds herself kissing up Rey’s thighs, determined to give Rey the best orgasm of her life.

 

Later on in the night, Rey repays the favor.

 

They fall asleep in a naked heap on Rey’s cot, and are awoken abruptly in the morning by someone opening the door. More specifically, but Qui-Gon opening the door.

“Um,” Qui-Gon says, “we’ll just wait outside.” Rey blushes, but Padmè doesn’t feel embarrassed. She’s the one that had really great sex last night, and he’s just the guy that walked in unannounced.

Rey and Padmè dress quickly.

“Perhaps you should wait here,” Qui-Gon says, “it might not be good to have you there.” Rey doesn’t look happy about this, but doesn’t protest. Padmè can tell that she’s still happier than she’s ever been, just with the prospect of freedom.

 

Padmè escorts Qui-Gon to Watto’s shop to try to negotiate for Rey.

“Ah,” he says, “it’s nice to see you. Did my girl fix your ship all up.”

“She did,” Qui-Gon says, “she did a fantastic job.”

“She always does,” Watto says. Padmè can’t tell how much of the praise is directed towards Rey, and how much is meant for Watto himself.

“We would like to buy her from you,” Qui-Gon says.

“Buy her?” Watto says, sounding shocked.

“Yes,” Qui-Gon says, “we need a good mechanic around.”

“You can’t afford her, I assure you,” Watto says. Qui-Gon looks irritated by the discussion, and changes tactics.

“You will free Rey and allow us to leave,” Qui-Gon says, his voice taking on an odd, robotic cadence. 

Watto laughs at that, and says, “Your Jedi mind tricks won’t work on me. Toydarians are immune to such things.”

"We'll be willing to pay for her then," Qui-Gon says.

"My mechanic is worth more credits than you can afford, Jedi," he spits.

"Name your price," Qui Gon says, "I assure you, the Order can pay it."

“500,000 credits,” Watto says.

“500,000 credits?” Padmè asks, sounding shocked. That’s more money than the entire planet of Naboo generates in annual taxes.

"Can you pay that, Master Jedi?" Watto taunts. Qui Gon deflates. It’s a ridiculous amount of credits, but Padmè Amidala has enough of a family fortune to afford it. If anyone or anything is worth that sort of money, it’s Rey.

"I can," says Padmè.

"You?" He asks, "a handmaiden."

"I am Padmè Amidala," the woman says, completely unfazed, "Queen of the Naboo. I can pay your price." The creature's jaw drops so far Padmè thinks it might be broken.

"Is she still for sale?" Padmè asks, with a smile that's sickeningly sweet. The creature nods his head.

“I will take you to her right now,” he says, “and transfer you control of her chip.” They make the transaction, and Watto deactivates the chip upon Rey’s explicit request.

“I am a queen,” Padmè claims, “if she were to try to run away, she wouldn’t get out of the palace.” Then Watto leads Padmè to chambers that she already knows. Watto slams open the door, and Padmè’s suddenly very glad that Rey had already gotten dressed.

Rey is fiddling with a small droid, and she looks up in shock. "You have a new owner," he says. He grabs Rey by the roughly by the back of her triple braid, and Rey cries out in pain as she’s dragged off of her stool.

"You will show the Queen of Naboo proper amount of respect," he hisses, "you are still a reflection upon me."

"Rey," Padmè says, concern dripping from her tone. She realizes that this is not going to end well. Rey bows her head obediently.

“I’m yours, master,” Rey hisses out. She still does not dare to look up from the ground. Watto glares daggers at her.

“Say it like you mean it,” he demands. He looks about ready to beat her, and Padmè wonders fearfully how many times he’s done just that.

Rey takes a deep breath, and says, in well-feigned sincerity, “I belong to you now, Master Padmè.” As much as it turns Padmè’s stomach, it also turns her on in a terrible, sinful way.

“Would you please leave us,” Padmè asks, “I would like a few moments alone with my slave.” Watto seems happy enough to leave.

“Take all the time that you need,” he says, and he slams the door behind him.

 

Rey collects the few belongings that she had: another outfit, a doll her mother made her, and a battered fighter helmet. She shoves these things in a small bag and wraps it around her back. Then she glares directly at Padmè. If looks could kill, then Padmè would be dead, and her corpse would already be rotting.

"How do you want me, my lady and master," Rey says, angrily as she takes a mocking bow. Padmé doesn't know how to respond. She would have thought that Rey would be thrilled by this news. She has to understand that Padmè does not intend to keep her against her will, doesn't she?

"Do you want my mouth on your cunt again?" She seethes, "or did you buy me for my conversational skills?" Her words drip with sarcasm and bile. Padmè doesn't think that she has ever encountered a person so angry before. Padmè supposes she understands. Rey only sees the lies. A woman who she just last night thought was only a handmaid and slept with has now revealed herself as a queen and purchased her. Padmè must look like one of the Hutt Lords that rapes another person's slave, and then buys them because they decided they wanted to keep the slave for themself. It's an incredibly unflattering image.

"Rey-"

"You made me think that I was a person," Rey says, and her voice cracks, "but you just wanted to buy a girl stupid enough to fuck you. Did you mean _anything_ that you said?”

"I'm setting you free," Padmè says, angrily, cutting into Rey's tirade. She won't listen to this anymore. Padmè won't let this misunderstanding continue any longer.

"What?" Rey asks.

"I bought you to set you free," Padmè clarifies, "Qui-Gon wanted to do it himself, so that he could train you to be a Jedi, but your shit of a master wanted too many credits." Rey doesn't look like she's completely processed this information, really, she just looks confused. Like she couldn't understand why anyone would spend so much time and money on her just to set her free. It shatters Padmè's heart.

"You can join the Jedi Order," she says, "or become a pilot, or a smuggler or whatever you want. You're free, Rey." She does not offer Rey a place at her court in Naboo, though she desperately wants to. She doesn't want to pressure Rey into anything at the moment.

"You freed me?" Rey asks, her voice cracking. Padmé wants to cry.

"Yes, Rey," she promises. Rey looks skeptical still, not quite ready to believe something that seems too good to be true.

“All those things that you said about the queen,” Rey says, “were they true?”

“Yes,” Padmé says, “of course, Rey.” Padmé thinks that even the part about conquering Tatooine to free Rey might not even be all that far off.

“Is there a catch?” Rey asks cautiously.

“No, Rey,” Padmé promises, “you don’t owe me anything.” And then Rey closes the gap between them, kissing her hard, Padmè feels Rey's lips on her own, and she melts into the kiss. They fall into the cot, and Padmè breaks the kiss, gasping for air.

"I thought that you didn't want to fuck me," Padmè says, breathlessly.

"That was as a slave," Rey tells her, voice growing husky with desire, "but as a free woman... I want to fuck you all day long." That does something to Padmè, and she feels her breath hitch in her throat. Padmé kisses Rey this time, fierce and passionate. She thinks that the “fucking all day long” thing can be arranged.

A few orgasms later, they’re curled up together underneath Rey’s scratchy blanket. Padmè really doesn’t want to move. To be completely honest, she could stay curled up with Rey for the rest of the day. Sadly, life has other plans.

"I think that we need to leave now," Rey says. Padmè sighs, but she realizes that Rey is right. Rey's former master won't take too kindly them cuddling chambers neither of them have any claim to anymore. They gather up their things, and redress. 

 

Then, they walk down the street, hand in hand. They're no longer a queen and a slave, but lovers. They're intimate and equal, even though it cannot last. It makes Padmè grips Rey’s hand harder, out of fear the other girl might pull hers away.

 

They get to the ship, and board it quickly.

“We’re back,” Padmè says.

“Did you get everything taken care of?” Qui-Gon asks.

“Yes,” Padmè says, “we’re ready to leave.”

“Where are we going?” Obi Wan asks, “to the Temple, back to Naboo?”

“That depends on what Rey wants,” Qui-Gon asks. Rey looks a little bit shocked. Padmè explained to Rey that she could do whatever she wanted to now, but it seems like that didn’t really click.

"What _do_ you want, Rey?" Qui Gon asks. Padmè can tell that he does not want to wish the life of a Jedi on her if it’s not what she wants.

"I want to become a Jedi," Rey says, conviction thick in her tone.

"Then you will be the world's greatest Jedi Knight," Padmè promises. 

"Hopefully," Qui-Gon says, "she will become a Jedi Master." Rey sends her a shit-eating grin at that, and Padmè blushes at the memory.

The two Jedi prepare to take off, and Rey and Padmè go to the back of the ship, and they sit down on the connected seats at the back. They curl up together on it, hands intertwined and eyes locked. Padmè realizes that this is almost certainly Rey’s first space flight.

"You know,” Padmè says, “on Naboo, there is a word for people, when they have their first flight in space,"

Rey raises an eyebrow, and asks, "is it space virgin?" Padmè laughs at that, and then Rey joins in.

"No," Padmè says, "the word is Skywalker." Rey's face lights up at that. Suddenly, it's not a joke anymore.

"I'm a Skywalker then," she says, "Rey Skywalker. Like you are Padmè Amidala."

"I'm not sure that it's the same," she says. Rey's face falls, and Padmè realizes that she has made a grievous error.

"On second thought," she says, "I think that it is very similar. I took the name Amidala when I became queen of the Naboo, and if you become a Skywalker now that you’re free, it's almost the same." Rey Skywalker grins at that, and Padmè grasps her hand a little tighter. Rey is as bright and wonderful as the suns that beat down on Tatooine. They remain this way for the rest of the trip, curled up together as if they’d always been that way and always will be. Padmè knows that it can’t last.

 

It takes a lot of talking to convince the Jedi Council that they should train Rey. She’s much older than any other child that they’ve ever taken, but she’s also much stronger. Qui-Gon convinces them that really have to, or risk Rey becoming a threat to the Council and to herself.

 

Rey stays at the Temple to train while Padmè travels back to Naboo with Qui-Gon and Obi Wan. Saying goodbye to Rey is one of the hardest things that Padmè has ever had to do. They do out on the landing bay, right before Padmè has to leave to return to Naboo. A few ships take off and land around them, creating a loud, exciting atmosphere. It’s not romantic, but it’s memorable at least. Padmè’s glad that their relationship will at least go out with a bang.

“I’ll miss you, Padmè,” Rey tells her, scooping her up into a hug. Padmè hugs her tightly, breathing in her scent, and trying to memorize the way that their bodies fit together. She’s afraid that they will never get to do this again. Eventually, they have to break off the hug, but Padmè takes both of Rey’s hands in hers and looks her straight in the eyes.

"Until we meet again," Padmè promises her, but the promise is hollow. If they ever meet again, Rey will be a Jedi, and will have cleansed herself of her attachment. Rey will get over her, but there's a part of Padmè that wonders if she will ever get over Rey. 

Then, Rey grasps Padmè's hand a little tighter, and presses a soft kiss on her lips. That's promise as well, even though it might be an empty one.

“Goodbye, Padmè,” Rey says with a little smile.

“Goodbye, Rey,” Padmè says, with an ache in her heart. Rey turns around to leave, and Padmè hopes, desperately, that this is not the last she will ever see of Rey Skywalker.


End file.
